


Explosive

by Silverbreeze424



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Friendly competition, M/M, Rita’s only there over the comms for a little bit sorry, its (almost) my birthday I get to write the fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze424/pseuds/Silverbreeze424
Summary: I included enough context to set some vague outline of the scene and not a bit moreWarning for explosions and a bit of a time crunch but it’s not very intense tbh





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> I included enough context to set some vague outline of the scene and not a bit more
> 
> Warning for explosions and a bit of a time crunch but it’s not very intense tbh

“You got 1 minute and 48 seconds left Boss, ya better hurry!” Rita squeaked over the comms. Peter had long sense thrown his earpiece to the floor to better listen to the click of the analog safe, so Juno was the only one who got the message. 

“Minute 48,“ Juno hissed, and Peter didn’t respond for a moment. A moment later, the safe popped open, and Peter effortlessly grabbed the contents and ran for the window.

“Wha- we’re on the second story!” Juno gasped, following behind Peter as he opened the window and began to crawl out.

“Precisely! And this is the fastest way to get to the first story, and then the ground. Now follow my lead.” Peter swung himself out of the window effortlessly, and clamped his hands around the ledge, before swinging his feet off and, once he stilled, falling down the last few feet to the ground.

Juno chuckled nervously. “Ok. Ok great. I cannot do that.”

“Well, unless you want to witness the effects of 20 pounds of old Earth c4 first hand, I recommend you give it a try!” Peter said in a rush, and Juno couldn’t really argue with that. He, with about a fourth of Peter’s grace, followed the thief’s moves and landed on the ground with a thud.

“I’d love to give you time to recover dear, but we’re still on a time limit.” Peter said, tugging Juno up to his feet and barely giving him a moment to regain his footing before taking off in the opposite direction as fast as he could, Juno’s hand was still in his own, and he used the other to hike up his dress before stumbling after him with a breathless laugh.

“Having fun, Detective?” Peter said breathlessly, amusement in his voice.

Juno couldn’t manage a proper response, so instead he just laughed, pulled his hand out of Peter’s grasp, and tried to out-run him. Peter let out a breathless laugh of his own and quickly overtook Juno, having the advantage of more practical shoes, long legs, and fully functional lungs. 

Juno made it a few more feet before he felt a snapping beneath his foot and fell to the ground with a short shout.

“Juno!” Peter gasped, stopping and turning around instantly. “Are you alright?” He asked, hands fluttering uncertainly around him.

Juno didn’t make a sound beyond his panting breaths, instead reaching under the layers of fabric of his dress and pulling out a pair of heels, one of which was distinctly missing the four inch heel itself. 

“Did you hurt your ankle?” Peter panted, and when Juno shook his head he quickly helped him back up.

“Then let’s hurry, the more distance between us and the mansion,” Peter glanced at his watch, “43 seconds from exploding the better.”

“Yeah...” Juno yanked Peter’s hand with a bit more force then necessary, throwing him slightly off balance, before taking off again with a laugh.

“This is no time for fun and games, Juno!” Peter was clearly trying to sound angry, but the laugh in his voice made his anger a bit hard to believe.

“You only say that because you’re going to lose!”

The two continued to run in silence for a moment, before the mansion behind them finally blew and the shockwave knocked them off their feet.

“You ok?” Juno panted, rolling onto his back and trying to catch his breath. For a moment he worried about what the dark soil of this planet would do to the silver shades of his dress, but figured it wouldn’t really matter either way.

“Quite alright.” Peter replied, sitting up and trying fruitlessly to wipe the dirt from his vest. “I didn’t know you were one to play dirty, Detective.”

“Well, you know what they say, all’s fair in love and war.” Juno said with a smirk as he sat up.

“And which do you suppose this is?” Peter asked, returning his smile.

“I think you know,” he replied, and pulled Peter in for a kiss.


End file.
